


A Tryst In The Gardens

by afteriwake



Series: The Best Laid Plans [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dates, Established Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy, F/M, Flirty Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Flirty Molly Hooper, Half-naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Picnics, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Park, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, half-naked sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 02:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Molly surprises Leonard with more than just a picnic at a public garden.





	A Tryst In The Gardens

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts).



> Answering a prompt given to me by **Dreamin** ( _It’s summer and person A of your OTP decides to wear sundresses (and nothing else) so they can ride person B anytime. McMolly, please?_ )

There had been plans for a picnic at one of the local gardens, but he was running late. He hated the fact he still didn’t know how to drive sometimes; he was sure if he was driving and not relying on cabs and public transportation he’d make better time navigating the city. But Molly was still waiting at the gate when he got there, a wide smile on her face when she saw him. “I almost gave up on you,” she said before pulling him in for a soft but lengthy kiss.

He kissed her back, savoring the moment before pulling back and taking in the outfit. A sundress with cherries all of the bodice and a red and white polka dotted skirt. Her hair was down and she was wearing a wide-brimmed hat almost the same shade as the skirt of her dress. “You look a treat, you know. Couldn’t miss this.”

“Oh, I have an even better treat for you, Leonard,” she said before leaning closer to his ear. “Guess who isn’t wearing her knickers today?”

He felt a jolt to his cock but was glad his pants didn’t get uncomfortably tight. She was adventurous with him in a lot of ways, but sex in public was something new for them. And for him in general, actually, but the idea that she wanted him that badly that she didn’t care who saw…

Okay, _now_ his pants were getting a little tight. 

“Lead the way, then,” he murmured as she took his hand and pulled him inside the gardens. They walked for a bit until they got to a more secluded spot, covered with trees that he vaguely thought were weeping willows, their boughs of leaves going nearly to the ground. There was a gazebo there that had stone benches on it, and she led him into the gazebo to sit.

“This was always one of my favourite spots in this garden when I was in medical school,” she said. “I could sit here and study or listen to music and have a meal and never be intruded on. I doubt most people even realize it’s here since it’s off the beaten path.” She had brought a basket with her and set it on the floor of the gazebo and looked at him. “I suppose I should ask whether you want the meal or the dessert first, but looking at the state of your trousers...” she let her fingers glide along the bulge and he felt a jolt. “Dessert first.”

He pulled her close but she got out of his grasp and then turned him so he had to sit in the bench, pushing him down and then straddling him, letting her legs dangle on the other side of the bench. He could feel the heat from her core against his cock and he moaned, moving his lips to her neck to muffle to sound. He pressed his lips to her pulse point and nipped at the skin there.

“Leonard,” she breathed in, beginning to grind against the bulge in his trousers.

“Damn,” he murmured against her skin. He wanted to be inside her so badly, having her take him in as deeply as he could fuck her. He bit her neck, sucking on the skin, determined to leave his mark, and her nails immediately dug into his shoulder. “How secluded is this place?”

“I’ve never seen anyone here,” she murmured.

“Then let’s be a little more daring,” he said, pulling back enough to pull off his T-shirt. Once he was bare from the waist up, his shirt tossed to the side, he reached for the bow behind her neck, the only thing keeping the top of the dress on her. He undid the bow and then slowly peeled the dress away from her skin, pleased to find she did not have a bra on. He bent his head down and took the tip of her breast in his mouth, and she arched into him as he let his hand slide between them and then between her legs.

She was already slick and wet and warm, and he teased the small nub of flesh before sliding a finger inside, pumping it in and out. He wanted that to be his cock so bad but first...she’d cooked up this little surprise for him and he should reward her, shouldn’t he?

Yes, he should, if the soft moans and breath hitching was anything to be guided by.

She moved her hands to his hair. It had grown out a bit since he’d arrived in London, more to the style of the times, and she ran her fingers along his scalp before pulling his head up and crushing her lips to his as she came on his fingers. He swallowed her moan and then pulled away, content to catch his breath, but he realized she had other plans and her fingers went to the fly of his pants.

She wasn’t the only one not wearing underwear today, and he was thankful that was one less layer that didn’t need to be shed. His erection popped out of his trousers as soon as the zipper was down and she wrapped her hand around it, circling it and moving it up and down.

“Darling, please,” he begged, wanting to be inside her.

“Please what?” she asked, her tone teasing.

After a moment he picked her up and moved her hips, knowing she’d position herself just fine, and then slowly lowered her onto his cock. It felt perfect, and soon she began to ride him as he helped, digging his fingers into her hips every time she went lower so she would take him as deeply as she could. Soon she was moaning and he couldn’t stop her this time, couldn’t keep her quiet but if there was someone above he wanted to thank him or her for the music to his ears. Soon he felt her inner walls start to contract and with one more thrust he came, and she collapsed against him.

“I could get used to this,” he said as she pressed light kisses to the side of his neck.

“I have all summer to wear sundresses,” she murmured. “Just keep going commando and I’ll do this as often as you want.”

“Maybe we can have an encore after we eat,” he said, loving the feel of her bare breasts pressed against his chest as a breeze blew by. This had certainly been an experience...and one he hoped they repeated many times.


End file.
